An deiner Seite
by Niniel Kirkland
Summary: [Modern AU, PruAus] La musique adoucit les mœurs... Et parfois, elle réunit les cœurs.
1. Première partie

Bonjour!

En ce 21 juin, fête de la musique, j'ai l'honneur *hum* de vous présenter une nouvelle fic... Initialement un OS mais par manque de temps, je l'ai scindé en deux parties.

Pourquoi le poster aujourd'hui? Cette fic est étroitement liée à la musique... Même si cette première partie n'est probablement pas un exemple frappant.

Bref.

Disclaimer: les personnages principaux appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Pairing: PruAus

Rating: K+

Enjoy the read et s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi une petite review ;)

* * *

An deiner Seite

A peine la sonnerie a-t-elle retenti que Gilbert Beilschmidt est déjà dehors, son sac à dos négligemment pendu à son épaule.  
Cet examen de maths était définitivement trop simple.

Il aime les mathématiques. Cet univers de logique, de formules, de notions distinctes qui forment pourtant un tout le fascine. Il s'amuse à jongler entre les équations, les fonctions et la trigonométrie. Cet examen n'était donc pour lui qu'une simple formalité, aussi a-t-il terminé bien avant les autres.

Il quitte le bâtiment, et reste près de la porte. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre.

La plupart des élèves libérés se précipitent vers la sortie du lycée, vers les arrêts de bus, vers les rames de métro. Ceux qui ont le temps s'éternisent sur la pelouse bordant la piste d'athlétisme, assis à même le sol pour profiter du soleil.

Gilbert, quant à lui, n'a pas cette chance. Sa peau d'albâtre ne supporterait pas une exposition trop longue au soleil de midi d'un beau jour de juin. Voilà pourquoi, alors que tous les étudiants ont relevé les manches de leur chemise ou se baladent en polo, il porte une chemise blanche et un pull-over rouge sur un pantalon long, bleu marine.

La vie d'albinos est parfois bien dure, mais il n'a pas trop à se plaindre à ce niveau. Tout le monde succombe au charme décalé de ses cheveux argentés et de ses pupilles d'un rouge profond.  
Il a du succès, le Gilbert. Surtout qu'à ses qualités physiques non négligeables, il associe une intelligence peu commune, un intérêt pour à peu près tout –à commencer par son illustre personne– et un patronyme synonyme de grande fortune –soyons réalistes, ça intéresse aussi la plupart des filles.

Mais Gilbert n'en a que faire, des filles. Ni de l'argent qu'il héritera de son père, d'ailleurs –s'il en hérite.

En fait, la seule personne au monde dont Gilbert se soucie –à quelques exceptions près– il est en train de l'attendre.

Roderich Edelstein. La prunelle de ses yeux. Son petit ami.

Ils se sont rencontrés au lycée. Ils avaient cours de maths ensemble, justement. Et Roderich avait quelques soucis, que Gilbert avait accepté de l'aider à résoudre. De fil en aiguille, ils ont appris à se connaître, et sont devenus inséparables. Avant, bien sûr, de se confesser leurs sentiments et de former le couple le plus atypique de l'établissement: qu'il s'agisse de deux garçons, c'est déjà dur à tolérer pour certains, alors que l'un d'eux soit une tête en mathématiques doublé d'un féru d'histoire et de littérature, et que l'autre soit un talentueux pianiste à la carrière toute tracée, en plus de recueillir les éloges de tous les professeurs –sauf de maths, évidemment… Tout cela a fait d'eux un couple populaire. Et même les filles éconduites par Gilbert ne peuvent s'empêcher de les trouver mignons. Avec les garçons, c'est parfois plus compliqué.

La direction, quant à elle, ne semble pas s'en formaliser –et encore heureux.

Le vrai problème, en fait, c'est la famille de Gilbert.

Ses relations avec son père ne sont déjà pas terribles. Ils ont quelques différends, notamment parce que Gilbert ne s'intéresse pas à l'entreprise familiale. Il a même clairement exprimé son intention de mener des études de …. Le problème, c'est que leur différend ne s'en est qu'aggravé. Car l'attention et les exigences du père se sont reportées sur Ludwig. Un meilleur sujet, vous comprenez? Sauf que contrairement à son aîné, le jeune garçon n'a pas le courage, du haut de ses dix ans, de se rebeller contre l'autorité paternelle. Pas encore.

Bref. Pour le moment, bien que Gilbert ait fait part de son orientation sexuelle, son père n'est pas au courant qu'il a un petit ami. Et le plus tard sera le mieux.

Des pas dans les escaliers sortent Gilbert de sa rêverie. Un groupe d'élèves vient de quitter sa salle de classe.  
Il repère bien vite, fermant la marche, un jeune homme mince, de taille moyenne, élancé, élégant. Ses cheveux bruns encadrent un beau visage aux traits délicats, et une étrange mèche rebelle apporte une touche de fantaisie à son profil somme toute sérieux. Ses longs doigts fins sont serrés autour d'un mince classeur. Son visage est un peu pâle –il doit être en train de stresser, Gil le connaît– et il porte une chemise, manches retroussées, un pull-over lavande sur ses épaules, sur un pantalon gris clair. Ses yeux améthyste balaient les alentours pour finalement trouver celui qu'ils cherchaient. Ses lèvres fines s'étirent en un magnifique sourire. Il accélère le pas pour rejoindre son ami qui l'attend et qui l'embrasse furtivement à son arrivée.

-Alors? demande-t-il aussitôt.

-Ca s'est bien passé… commença le brun. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de terminer le dernier problème, et je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai employé la mauvaise méthode à un exercice de trigonométrie. Ah, et j'ai peur de m'être trompé dans une définition. Ca m'énerve, je la connaissais, en plus! J'ai changé une réponse à la dernière minute, et ma première idée était la bonne, et je…

-Hey, Roddy… le coupe doucement Gilbert en saisissant sa main et en l'emmenant vers la sortie du lycée. Arrête de ne voir que tes erreurs ou tes mauvaises impressions. Tu as géré, ok? On a travaillé sur cet examen pendant des jours!

Roderich sourit pauvrement. Il n'y peut rien. Les maths ne sont pas du tout son point fort. C'est même carrément son talon d'Achille. Mais Gilbert lui donne des conseils, lui explique ce qu'il ne comprend pas et le soutient pendant toute la préparation d'épreuves comme les examens.

-C'est vrai. soupire-t-il. Merci, Gil. Je crois bien avoir réussi. J'ai repensé à tout ce que tu m'as dit et j'ai fait bien attention à tous les points critiques.

-Tu vois? Puisque je te dis que tu en es capable!

Ils sont à l'extérieur du lycée maintenant. Et ils n'ont pas le temps de flâner ensemble dans les rues de Berlin: Roderich doit filer à l'Académie pour son cours de piano. Aussi doivent-ils se séparer: ils prennent des métros différents.

Devant l'entrée de la rame de Roderich, Gilbert l'enlace et l'embrasse avec fougue. Sa façon à lui de le féliciter, de lui dire "je t'aime", de lui dire "à demain".

A ce moment, une voiture s'arrête à leur hauteur. Une Mercedes noire, vitres teintées. La fenêtre côté passager s'abaisse et Gilbert voit apparaître un visage anguleux, à moitié dissimulé sous des lunettes de soleil noires.

 _Sheisse._

Le chauffeur de _Herr_ Beilschmidt. Celui qui est chargé de reprendre Ludwig à l'école primaire.

-Monsieur désire-t-il qu'on le reconduise quelque part? demande l'employé avec un sourire mauvais.

Si Gilbert cesse d'embrasser son ami, il ne s'en écarte pas moins. Il n'a rien à cacher. Peu importent les conséquences.

-Non merci. Je prendrai le métro.

-Comme vous voudrez. Bon après-midi, Monsieur.

La vitre remonte, le visage disparaît. La voiture s'éloigne. Roderich recule un peu, contrarié.

-Je suis désolé, Gil…

-De quoi? Tu n'as pas à être désolé de quoi que ce soit!

-Mais ton père va…

-Apprendre que j'ai été vu en train d'embrasser un futur pianiste internationalement célèbre et beau comme un dieu? Qu'est-ce que je m'en fiche qu'il le sache, Roderich. Il l'aurait appris un jour où l'autre.

-Mais…

-T'en fais pas. Il va peut-être gueuler un bon coup, mais je m'en fous. Il pourra rien y faire, de toute façon. Je t'aime et ça ne regarde que nous.

Il appuie ses dires d'un tendre baiser. Roderich fait la moue.

-J'espère qu'il ne t'empêchera pas de me voir pendant les vacances.

-Il peut toujours essayer, cet enfoiré! La géniale personne pleine de ressources que je suis trouvera toujours un moyen de contrer les interdits paternels! Fais-moi confiance.

-J'ai confiance. Je t'aime, Gil.

Après un dernier baiser, Roderich disparaît dans les profondeurs du métro berlinois, tandis que Gilbert se met en route vers sa station.

oOo

Lorsque l'albinos franchit le seuil de l'imposante maison bourgeoise du cœur de Berlin et se retrouve dans un hall austère et impersonnel, il se déleste rapidement de ses couches de vêtements excédentaires et envoie valser son pull-over dans l'escalier qui mène à l'étage, ses chaussures dans une penderie à cet effet, ses cours sur un guéridon, et il relève les manches de sa chemise.

C'est qu'il fait chaud là-dedans. Vivement qu'il soit seul dans sa chambre pour enfiler sa tenue d'intérieur –à savoir un caleçon trop large et un torse parfaitement dénudé.

Avant cela, il se rend dans la salle à manger. A peu près aussi froide que le hall. En deux fois plus grand et deux fois plus ennuyeux. Vide, évidemment. Bien qu'il soit midi.

Ludwig déteste manger seul dans une grande pièce comme ça. Donc, dans la cuisine.

C'était bien vu. Le jeune garçon se régale d'un de ses plats mitonnés par Grunchen, la vieille gouvernante. La soixantaine, elle fait figure de grand-mère gâteaux pour les deux fils Beilschmidt, dont elle a changé les couches et rempli les panses plus souvent qu'à son tour.

-Hey, Lulu! lance Gilbert en ébouriffant les cheveux de son cadet, qui plonge la tête dans son assiette. Comment ça s'est passé?

Le blond hausse les épaules.

-Les examens de primaire. Tu es passé par là, tu sais à quel point c'est ennuyeux à mourir.

-Sauf que moi, je suis pas un surdoué…

-Tant qu'on en parle, c'était comment, ton examen?

-Attends d'être en première! Tu vas adorer.

La voix douce et basse de Grunchen résonne dans la pièce depuis les fourneaux.

-Gilbert, tu veux quelque chose? J'ai fait du…

-Non merci. répond Gilbert avec un sourire affable à sa gouvernante.

-Mais tu as besoin de te soutenir, et…

-C'est quoi le dessert?

La femme lève les yeux au ciel.

-Tarte aux fraises.

-Parfait! Lulu, tu ne m'en veux pas si je t'accompagne avec le dessert?

Le garçon fait non de la tête et continue de manger. Quand son frère le rejoint à table, triomphal avec sa part de tarte, il le regarde cependant intensément. Son visage semble inexpressif mais ses yeux ne mentent pas. Il a quelque chose à dire, mais n'ose pas parler.

-Crache le morceau, Ludwig… marmonne Gilbert après une minute de silence.

-Werner… Il… On t'a vu, tout à l'heure.

-Vraiment? J'avais pas remarqué que ce salopard m'avait vu. Faut dire, j'étais bien caché.

-Je sais que tu sais, Gil, c'est juste que… Il va le dire à papa.  
-C'est vraiment effrayant, le génie.

-Je peux parler à papa. Je peux lui dire que ce n'est pas vrai, et que…

-Et que quoi? le coupe Gilbert. Qu'une poitrine est soudainement apparue à Roderich et qu'il n'a plus tout à fait la même chose entre les jambes?

-Je veux juste t'aider…

-Je sais, Lulu. Merci, c'est très gentil à toi, mais… Tu es très intelligent, tu es mature et responsable, mais… Entre notre père et moi, c'est une histoire de grands, d'accord? Une histoire dont je ne veux pas que tu te mêles.

Ludwig fait la moue. Gilbert avale son dernier morceau de tarte et débarrasse sa vaisselle, laissant son petit frère déjeuner en compagnie de leur gouvernante.

oOo

L'adolescent assis dans son lit, dans son "caleçon d'étude", vient à peine de refermer son cours d'histoire avec le sentiment de puissance d'un étudiant omniscient lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre à la volée et qu'un homme grand, pâle, blond, aux cheveux courts, une monture noire et épaisse sur le nez, entre sans s'annoncer.

 _Herr_ Beilschmidt lui-même.

Gilbert a sursauté. Il soupire:

-Béni était le temps où tout le monde avait un valet pour annoncer ses visiteurs… On a toutes sortes d'employés, mais pas de valet. C'est regrettable. Beurrer mes tartines et conduire une voiture, je peux le faire moi-même, mais m'annoncer que j'ai des visiteurs quand je ne suis pas au courant, c'est plus difficile. Lui au moins, il aurait un boulot utile.

-Si tu as quelque chose à dire, Gilbert, tu n'as qu'à le dire intelligiblement.

La voix est cassante, autoritaire. Effrayante, presque. Mais Gil n'a plus six ans depuis longtemps.

-Je dis que je suis navré de vous recevoir dans ces guenilles, Monsieur. Si j'avais su que vous viendriez me voir, j'aurais pris la peine de me vêtir. C'est ce qui arrive quand on s'invite à l'improviste.

Gil quitte son lit et se plante en face de son père, le visage aussi neutre que possible.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, _Vati_?

-J'ai appris certaines choses à ton sujet.

-Je savais que ton chauffeur avait un sale air d'agent secret sous couverture.

-Je suppose que tu es fier de toi?

-Si tu parles de ma vie amoureuse, oui, je suis comblé. J'ai l'immense honneur d'être l'âme sœur d'un garçon formidable qui sera bientôt mondialement connu.

-Je n'ai absolument rien à faire de l'identité de ce… Cet… Ce garçon. J'imagine que non content d'être la déception de toute ta famille, tu as voulu porter atteinte à son image, et tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de te donner en spectacle?

Gilbert arbore une mine de pur dégoût.

-Uh. Ca t'a jamais effleuré l'esprit que j'en ai rien à foutre de l'image de cette famille et que si j'ai envie d'embrasser mon copain en public, je le fais parce que ça me plaît et pas parce que je veux faire chier mon monde? Bon, si ça fait d'une pierre deux coups, je ne vais pas me plaindre, mais…

-Silence.

Gilbert croise les bras et regarde son père –sensiblement en colère– dans les yeux.

-J'en ai plus qu'assez de subir ton arrogance et tes conneries. J'ai essayé de faire comme si ça ne m'affectait pas, mais c'est terminé. Il va y avoir des représailles, Gilbert Beilschmidt, et si j'étais toi, j'y réfléchirais à deux fois avant d'à nouveau agir contre ton père.

-… J'agis pas contre toi, ni contre la société, ok? J'agis pour moi, parce que c'est ma vie et que je suis le seul à me dicter ma conduite. Et puisque tu n'as que ta putain d'entreprise à la bouche, t'as jamais pensé à faire de ma… Tare… Un atout? Genre "venez chez Beilschmidt Inc, nous sommes des gens ouverts et tolérants, nous aimons tout le monde, même les homosexuels parce que le cher fils aîné et adoré de notre boss est gay"? Sérieusement, ça en jette. T'es pas d'accord?

-Je t'aurai prévenu, Gilbert.

Sans aucune autre forme de procès, le patriarche quitte la pièce en claquant la porte.

Ce que Gil aime leurs discussions!

oOo

-Juste un dernier verre, et puis je pars…

-C'est déjà ton deuxième dernier verre, Gil…

L'albinos fait taire Roderich d'un baiser. Un baiser au goût de bière. Le brun n'aime pas trop ça. Il déteste même ce que Gilbert est en train de faire.

Ils sont dans un bar, à quelques rues du lycée. Le repère des étudiants. C'est là qu'ils vont à chaque fois qu'ils ont quelque chose à fêter en "groupe scolaire". Aujourd'hui, ce sont les résultats.

Et Roderich n'a rien contre. Ils ont tous les deux brillamment réussi, et aucun de leurs proches amis n'ont de problème. Ca vaut bien un verre ou deux.

Mais Gilbert a parfois la fâcheuse tendance de se laisser emporter. C'est l'été, il a chaud, il est avec des amis, il a quelque chose à fêter, la bière n'est pas chère. Il en profite.

Et Roderich sait qu'il peut donner le change –même très bien– lorsqu'il a un peu abusé. Mais lui n'est pas dupe. Le rouge est monté aux joues de l'albinos, qui braille de sa voix éraillée plus que lorsqu'il est sobre.

Le pianiste entraîne son ami au dehors et lui prend son verre des mains. Et le renverse par terre, histoire que les choses soient claires.

-Mais, Roderich… proteste mollement Gilbert.

-Y a plus de "mais", Gil. Tu devrais déjà être parti depuis une demi-heure. Ludwig t'attend.

-Sheisse.

Pour le coup, Gilbert l'avait oublié. Son frère aussi a reçu ses résultats aujourd'hui, et il y a la "cérémonie de remise des diplômes de l'enseignement primaire" à l'école. Un truc bien barbant par lequel l'albinos est passé, mais il a promis à Ludwig d'y aller. Justement parce qu'il sait que c'est un truc barbant.

Gilbert se passe une main sur le visage et se masse les tempes.

-Quand je pense que j'ai dansé sur de la musique électro, ça me file la nausée. Tu aurais de l'eau?

Roderich sort d'une besace de cuir une petite bouteille d'eau. Un peu réchauffée, sans doute, mais pour l'usage que Gil va en faire, ce n'est pas grave.  
Pour faire bonne mesure, c'est Roderich qui lui lance le contenu à la figure, sans prévenir. Ils ont fait ça des dizaines de fois –des soirs où ils n'étaient pas vraiment sobres mais pas vraiment saouls non plus, et où Gil devait faire bonne figure devant la famille.

-Ca va aller? demande Roderich.

-Oui, oui.

Il embrasse Roderich et puis file en courant en direction de l'école primaire, qui n'est qu'à quelques rues du lycée et du bar.

Avec un sourire et un soupir, le pianiste contemple Gilbert, dans son jean, ses converses et son veston noir, très classe, courir vers son petit frère et son devoir de grand frère.

oOo

-Lulu! le hèle Gilbert.

Le jeune garçon, tout juste descendu de l'estrade avec son diplôme et ses résultats en main, repère son grand frère et dévie de sa trajectoire pour le retrouver.

-Félicitations!

-Merci, Gil.

Tandis que l'aîné profère des blagues sur le niveau scolaire et l'imminente "rentrée chez les grands" de Ludwig, ils quittent la salle pour se retrouver sur la rue.

A l'extérieur de l'école, leur père arrive vers eux. Il n'a pas assisté à la cérémonie.

Il ne dit rien. Il se contente de tendre la main vers Ludwig, réclamant d'un geste impatient le précieux sésame: le papier des résultats.

Ludwig lui donne en soutenant son regard, pendant que Gilbert le dévisage d'un regard noir.

Herr Beilschmidt accorde à peine un regard à ses fils, et fait volte face, retournant vers sa voiture dont un chauffeur ouvre la porte –le même que celui qui a surpris Gil et Roderich.

Les enfants du boss prennent place à l'arrière, et le trajet se passe sans aucun mot. Seulement Gilbert qui, sentant une tempête approcher, couve son petit frère du regard.

Une fois rentrés, le père laisse les enfants aux soins des domestiques, et s'isole dans son bureau.

Il ne lui faut pas cinq minutes pour convoquer Ludwig, jusqu'alors occupé à prendre une collation –une salade de fruits– en compagnie de son frère, sans savoir quand ils dîneraient.

Gil ne trouve pas ça normal. Il ne quitte pas son cadet d'une semelle, et il assure ses arrières pendant le trajet jusqu'à l'antre paternel.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ça? demande le patriarche dès qu'ils entrent dans le bureau.

-Quoi? demande Ludwig d'une voix basse mais impassible.

-89 en anglais. Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire là-dessus?

Il quitte sa chaise et vient se planter devant son fils cadet, plaçant un bras entre lui et Gilbert pour lui interdire d'approcher ou même d'intervenir.

-Je… commence le petit blond. Je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit un échec.

-Ce n'est pas parce que ce n'est pas un échec que tu ne dois pas avoir l'ambition de faire mieux.

-J'ai fait de mon mieux, si je n'ai pas eu plus c'est que ce n'était pas possible pour moi…

-Ca me déçoit profondément de toi. Tu m'as habitué à mieux. Je ferai venir un professeur particulier deux fois par semaine pendant les vacances.

Ludwig baisse la tête et acquiesce.

-Tu as intérêt à rattraper ça.

Gilbert ne peut plus retenir ses remarques.

-Peut-être que si tu l'encourageais au lieu de le rabaisser, ça lui donnerait envie de faire encore mieux.

-La déception de la famille a quelque chose à dire?

Ludwig tique. Gilbert se contente de darder un regard mauvais sur son père.

-On ne peut pas être doué en tout. –Sans dire que tu es mauvais en anglais, Lulu, comprends-moi bien.– Tu devrais le savoir, Vati, c'est pas trop ton fort les relations filiales, hein?

Herr Beilschmidt se redresse de toute sa grandeur.

-Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir convié à notre petite discussion. Sors d'ici.

-Désolé, mais je ne suis pas l'un de tes pions. J'ai aucune envie de te faire plaisir. Faudra t'y faire.

-Gilbert, je t'avais prévenu. Tu ne vas pas aimer ce que cet entretien te coûtera.

-Je me fiche éperdument de ce que tu pourrais trouver pour me foutre en rogne. Tu me connais tellement mal que je doute que ça m'atteigne de toute façon.

-J'en sais suffisamment sur tes odieuses manies et tes… Dégoûtantes habitudes de pédale pour frapper là où ça fait mal.

-Gilbert n'est pas comme tu le dis. fait calmement Ludwig.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Ludwig? Tu ne t'es pas encore rendu compte que ton frère n'est pas normal?

L'adulte s'approche dangereusement de son fils et l'attrape par le col.

-Il y a des choses que tu dois comprendre, Ludwig. Ton frère est une erreur de la nature, il n'y a qu'à le regarder pour le voir. Et il n'a pas été assez content avec son physique, il s'est senti obligé de m'humilier encore plus en choisissant d'aimer les hommes. Je place de grands espoirs en toi, Ludwig. Je tiens à ce que tu rattrapes la médiocrité de ton frère. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à tomber dans les mêmes travers que cette ordure, sinon…

-Hé, lâche-le. intime Gilbert à son père en l'attrapant par le bras.

Sans qu'il ne le voie venir, l'adulte lui assène un coup de poing dans l'abdomen qui lui coupe le souffle.

Leur père se désintéresse complètement de Ludwig et se tourne vers son aîné, appuyé d'une main sur le bureau, l'autre sur la partie qui a reçu le coup.

-On ne m'interrompt pas quand je parle. gronde le patriarche. Allez, Gilbert. Fais-moi plaisir et montre-moi, montre-nous la lavette que tu es.

Gilbert tend un bras pour l'empêcher d'approcher, mais ce qui stoppe réellement l'adulte, c'est Ludwig. Qui s'interpose.

-Arrête. Il a rien fait de mal.

-Comme c'est touchant et pathétique, Gilbert. Tu as besoin d'un gamin de dix ans pour te protéger. Et toi, Ludwig? Tu le défends? Hein? Vous êtes aussi médiocre l'un que l'autre.

Là-dessus, il assène une gifle sur la joue de Ludwig, faisant craquer sinistrement les os de sa nuque dans le silence glacé du bureau. Surpris, les yeux du plus jeune se remplissent de larmes.

-Ecarte-toi.

Ludwig hoche négativement la tête.

Gilbert ne voit que la main de son père se lever. Il arrête de réfléchir et écarte lui-même son frère, avant de se ruer sur son géniteur et de le plaquer contre le mur. Il lui rend la monnaie de sa pièce en le frappant d'un coup de genou dans l'estomac, puis d'un coup de poing au visage, un deuxième, un troisième… Il ne sent pas les tentatives de riposte de l'adulte.  
Tout ce qui l'empêche de continuer à déverser sa colère sur son père, c'est la main tremblante de Ludwig qui s'accroche à son bras, qui essaie de retenir ses coups alors que le garçon murmure:

-Arrête… Gil… Arrête!

Et l'albinos s'exécute finalement. Il lâche l'adulte, qui le regarde, le nez en sang, la joue déjà gonflée. Il le regarde d'un air purement mauvais.  
Comme s'il pense qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait et que Gil va enfin pouvoir payer son arrogance.

Il n'attendait que ça. Un prétexte pour mette sa vengeance à exécution.

oOo

L'été s'est passé. Gilbert et son père n'ont pas échangé un mot.

L'adolescent a évité la maison le plus possible pendant deux mois, emmenant Ludwig à l'autre bout de l'Allemagne, chez leurs grands-parents –moins tarés que leur fils, et bien plus affectueux vis à vis de leur descendance– ou dans des appartements luxueux utilisés de temps à autres par leur mère pour affaires. Les jours où ils sont restés à Berlin, ils se sont promenés des heures durant à la recherche de nouvelles choses à découvrir sur leur ville natale, des informations jusqu'alors ignorées, des bâtiments inconnus, des musées insoupçonnés. Ils sont devenus plus proches encore durant ces vacances qu'auparavant. "L'épisode du bureau" comme ils le mentionnent, les a soudés bien plus que la simple entraide et protection qui les unissait avant.

Et mieux encore: Roderich –qui a bien évidemment eu vent de l'affaire dans ses moindres détails– leur a proposé de l'accompagner une semaine chez sa tante, en Autriche. Il y va chaque année pour s'entraîner auprès de cette talentueuse pianiste, qui a la bonté de mettre son modeste hôtel particulier viennois à la disposition de son neveu –et de ses amis, donc.

Gilbert doit dire qu'il aime bien cette femme menue, débordante de dynamisme, de talent, et de gentillesse sous une apparente sévérité. Et l'albinos a senti son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il a constaté qu'on l'accueillait avec plus de chaleur dans la famille de son petit ami que dans la sienne. Il s'est aussi senti très heureux et soulagé que Roderich ne doive pas faire face aux mêmes problèmes homophobes que lui dans sa propre famille.

C'est de loin la meilleure semaine de vacances qu'il ait passée depuis longtemps. Et Ludwig et Roderich ont appris à se connaître… Et ils s'entendent même assez bien. Bien sûr, il a fallu ruser pour pouvoir partir en Autriche sans éveiller les soupçons des parents, mais ça en a valu la peine.

Avec un soupir de regret, Gilbert verrouille son téléphone après avoir longuement admiré le fond d'écran –une photo prise par Ludwig à Vienne, où l'on peut voir Gilbert et Roderich marcher main dans la main dans la rue. Vestige intact et pur de ce voyage, qui ne manque pas de lui laisser un sourire sur le visage à chaque fois que ses yeux s'attardent sur le cliché.

En ce matin du premier septembre, rentrée scolaire, Roderich lui a envoyé un message de bonne heure.

 _Guten Morgen, Liebling! Je t'attendrai à 8h à la station de métro ;)_

Ce à quoi Gilbert a répondu:

 _J'ai hâte! Ich liebe dich._

Il attrape son sac de cours –étrangement léger en cette période de l'année– et quitte sa chambre. Dans le hall, il hésite à prendre une veste et finalement choisit de ne pas en mettre.

Il s'apprête à sortir de la maison, quand son père apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle à manger.

-On peut savoir où tu vas?

-Au lycée. La plupart du temps, à cette date, c'est ce que je fais.

-Werner t'attend dans la voiture.

-Je prends toujours le métro.

-Aujourd'hui, non. Rassure-toi, j'ai veillé personnellement à ce que toutes tes affaires soient prêtes.

-Quoi?

-Je te souhaite une agréable rentrée scolaire, Gilbert.

L'albinos se retrouve sur le trottoir. Devant lui, la Mercedes attend, Werner appuyé sur le capot. Un instant, Gil envisage de passer son chemin et de prendre le métro, mais l'employé lui ouvre la portière, barrant le passage vers sa retraite.

A contrecœur et non sans le fusiller du regard, Gilbert embarque.

oOo

-Hé, une minute! Tu vas complètement à l'opposé de la ville! Le lycée est de l'autre côté…!

-Oui… C'est ça l'idée.

-Quoi? Quelle idée?

-Ton père t'a changé d'école.

-Ahah, très drôle.

-Ce n'est pas une blague. Il a jugé que tu y serais bien mieux. Ton dossier d'inscription est dans la boîte à gants.

-C'est une mise en scène…!

-Hum, non. Il n'y a rien de plus sérieux. Tu verras, tu vas adorer. C'est un peu à l'extérieur de la ville… Et c'est un internat.

-Putain, dis-moi que c'est pas vrai. Dis-moi que c'est une grosse connerie.

-Non, petit. Fallait pas mettre Vati en colère.

 _Je serai en retard. Ne m'attends pas. Problème de famille. Je t'aime._

oOo

Devant le portail de l'école, un homme grand et blond, aux cheveux longs et lisses, au visage pâle, semble attendre. Il porte une chemise et un jean, et est adossé à la grille, les bras croisés.

Lorsque la voiture Beilschmidt s'arrête en face de lui, il semble sortir de sa rêverie. La portière s'ouvre. Le garçon albinos qu'on lui a décrit en sort, perdu, l'œil furieux, regardant tout autour de lui.

Le blond s'avance.

-Gilbert Beilschmidt?

L'adolescent acquiesce, méfiant. Un sac de voyage atterrit à ses pieds, délicate dernière attention de Werner.

La voiture démarre en trombe. Vers le centre. Vers une vie laissée en plan. Vers un monde quitté à regret.

-Je suis Ulrich Heiligereich. Je suis éducateur ici. Enchanté.

-Bonjour.

Le dénommé Ulrich toise Gilbert de la tête aux pieds, et son visage, à la fin de son examen, arbore une expression affligée et compatissante. Décidément, ce jeune homme qui avait jadis tout pour réussir –hormis l'affection d'un père– va mal vivre son séjour à l'internat…

-On m'a chargé de te faire visiter. Si tu veux bien me suivre…

Sans un mot, Gilbert s'empare de son sac et commence sa visite à la suite de l'éducateur.

oOo

Roderich est à peine sorti du lycée qu'il a déjà dégainé son portable et composé le numéro de Gil. Et il attend.

-Roderich?

-Gil! Ca va? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu vas bien? Pourquoi…

-Ce salaud m'a changé d'école.

-…Qu…Quoi?

-Il a bien préparé sa vengeance. Il m'a inscrit dans une école à l'autre bout de la ville… Dans un internat.

Roderich doit se cramponner à la rampe des escaliers de la rame de métro pour éviter de vaciller.

-Mais…

-Je suis désolé.

Roderich a mal. Ils vont être séparés. Pour longtemps. Pour un an, probablement.

-Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas moyen de te désinscrire? On est qu'à la rentrée, il doit y avoir moyen, et…

-Et avec la signature de quel parent? Je ne serai majeur qu'en avril…

Roderich fait la moue. Il n'a pas pensé à ce détail.

-Gil, je… Je vais me renseigner, je… On va trouver une solution.

-Tu crois que la lampe de bureau arrogante qui me sert de père aura fait en sorte avec sa fortune et ses passe-droits de laisser une faille exploitable par des adolescents? Il aura tout prévu, ce con.

-Gil…?

-Oui?

-Je t'aime.

-Mais, Roderich! Enfin, ce ne sont pas des adieux. Je suis bien d'accord que ce ne sera plus pareil et qu'on se verra moins souvent, mais… Je te promets que dès que je reviens, je te consacre le plus de temps possible.

Roderich se passe une main sur le visage. Ca va être dur. Pénible, même, sans Gilbert à ses côtés pour le chambrer, pour le rassurer, pour le rendre confiant, pour lui remonter le moral, pour être à l'écoute. Pour l'aimer.

Gilbert.

Le pauvre. C'est probablement pour lui que ce sera le plus difficile. Entre gérer sa colère, découvrir de nouvelles personnes, de nouveaux profs, vivre ailleurs et gérer l'éloignement de Ludwig et de Roderich lui-même, les semaines qui viennent ne vont pas être de tout repos.

-Tu as intérêt, parce que je ne compte pas te laisser filer si facilement. Bon, et… Comment ça s'est passé, ta journée?

-Oh. Bha, la routine, tu sais bien. J'ai visité, on m'a présenté à ma classe… On a mangé… J'ai sympathisé avec deux gars que j'ai repéré tout de suite. Ils discutaient de leurs copains.

-Au moins tu ne feras pas face aux remarques désobligeantes tout seul…

-Tu me manques, Roderich.

Roderich se mord la lèvre. Cette année qui commence clame déjà haut et fort qu'elle sera la pire de toutes.

Et il ne sait pas encore à quel point il a raison.

oOo

Gil sort du bâtiment et traverse la cour, les mains dans les poches de son blouson, dans la ferme intention de regagner rapidement sa chambre.

C'est vendredi. Il rentre chez lui. Pas question de traîner. Il voit Roderich ce week-end. Il dort chez lui ce soir. Un week-end de liberté. Herr Beilschmidt est en voyage d'affaires, et Ludwig s'est fait un plaisir d'aider les tourtereaux à annuler les cours particuliers de Gilbert –seule façon plus ou moins efficace que le patriarche a trouvée pour le faire rester au moins deux heures chez lui chaque week-end plutôt que de rattraper le temps perdu avec Roderich.

La neige craque sous ses pas. Il ne l'entend pas dans le vacarme des étudiants internes libérés le vendredi après-midi.

Il est soudain arrêté dans sa progression par une substance froide et vaguement solide dans sa nuque.

Un sourire qui se veut agacé sur les lèvres, il tourne les talons. A cinq mètres de lui, Francis et Antonio le regardent, munitions supplémentaires à la main, en ricanant de leur méfait.

Gilbert ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Les hostilités commencent.

Il se jette presque par terre pour rassembler de la neige en une boule plus ou moins compacte, et une deuxième pour faire bonne mesure, puis se lance à la poursuite de ses opposants.

Après une bataille acharnée, c'est l'armistice. Les joues rouges, le souffle court, les mains glacées, trempés, les trois adolescents se retrouvent faces contre terre. Gilbert est le premier à se relever –il n'a pas perdu de vue son objectif.

Il tend la main à Antonio, qui s'en saisit, avant de ramasser Francis.

Lorsqu'il a débarqué à l'internat, l'albinos s'attendait à être rejeté. A cause de son physique, à cause de son homosexualité –ses conversations téléphoniques avec Roderich étant longues, fréquentes et peu discrètes, aucun doute qu'elle serait rapidement percée à jour– et parce qu'il était nouveau. En fait, rien de tout cela.  
Francis est un des plus anciens de l'internat. Fils d'un père célibataire et homme d'affaires partant souvent à l'étranger, il a rejoint l'internat dès son entrée au collège car, d'après son père, ce serait toujours mieux au niveau du suivi scolaire que de séjourner deux semaines chez ses grands-parents, puis chez sa tante, puis chez son père. Avec les années, il s'est pris d'affection pour l'endroit et pour les élèves –pour un en particulier, il faut bien le dire. En effet, Francis, "l'ancien" de l'école, a fait la connaissance d'Arthur en cinquième. Et ils se sont rapprochés, encore plus qu'avec tous les petits nouveaux qu'on lui présente pour qu'ils les intègre. Avec Arthur, c'est plus passionnel. Francis avait treize ans lorsqu'il a confessé ses sentiments au jeune anglais, qui l'a fait poireauter un an avant d'admettre qu'il ressent la même chose. Voilà pour le premier couple gay de l'internat. Et puisqu'il s'agit de Francis, la "légende" de l'école, personne n'ose critiquer.

Ensuite, il y a Antonio. Il est arrivé deux ans auparavant, un chagrin d'amour en poche. C'est dur de rester muet et de taire son homosexualité quand toutes les filles se ruent sur vous, magnifique étalon espagnol, pour vous consoler. A l'époque, Antonio s'était fait larguer par Lovino qui estimait alors que la distance les tuerait de toute façon. Mais c'était avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il aime vraiment Tonio comme un fou et qu'ils ne se remettent ensemble.

Voilà pour le deuxième couple. Etrangement, il s'avère que Francis et Antonio sont inséparables –et toujours partants pour quelque méfait que ce soit, qu'il s'agisse de faire tourner les éducateurs en bourrique, de corrompre le cuisinier pour qu'il s'essaie à la gastronomie ou encore de faire croire à un internat hanté aux nouveaux venus.

En septembre, leur petit duo s'est élargi en trio. Lorsque Gilbert est arrivé avec ses pieds de plomb et sa gueule d'enterrement, ils l'ont tout de suite trouvé sympathique. Au début, il faut dire ce qui est, ils se sont surtout amusés à espionner ses conversations téléphoniques –interminables– et sans même que Gilbert ne s'en aperçoive, ils ont commencé un jeu 24 heures sur 24 : "devine le nom de ma copine". Jusqu'à ce que le nouveau se lasse et crache le morceau. Mais c'était trop tard, ils étaient déjà comme culs et chemises, tous les trois.

Donc l'accueil de Gilbert s'est bien passé. Premièrement parce que toutes les filles le trouvent à tomber et que le moindre garçon qui le critique voit ses chances auprès de la gent féminine réduites à néant. Deuxièmement parce qu'il fréquente le gratin de l'internat, et qu'il vaut mieux ne pas se frotter à eux, peu importe le sujet.

Les trois compagnons tombés au combat se dirigent comme un seul homme vers les chambres. Là, ils récupèrent leurs valises et sortent quelques minutes plus tard. Ils croisent Ulrich, l'éducateur, qui leur souhaite:

-Bon week-end, les garçons. Revenez en un seul morceau!

-Toi aussi! répondent-ils à l'unisson.

Lui aussi, il a surpris Gilbert dans le bon sens du terme. Malgré l'impression un peu froide qu'il lui a laissée le premier jour, l'adulte s'est révélé, sous son apparent calme neutre et inaccessible, vraiment concerné par la vie des élèves qu'il s'efforce d'améliorer sur place et ailleurs, dans le cas de jeunes en conflit avec leurs parents. C'est une oreille attentive, de bon conseil, et il n'hésite pas à dire ce qu'il pense, peu importe si la remarque est cinglante: elle marque d'autant plus les esprits et permet de se ressaisir si nécessaire.

Passés le portail de l'école, leurs chemins se séparent.

Antonio les salue avant d'embarquer dans la voiture de sa mère, tandis que Francis, avec un envoi de baisers, s'éloigne pour rejoindre Arthur et prendre le bus avec lui.

Quand à Gilbert, personne ne l'attend.

On s'évertue à lui voler chaque minute qu'il pourrait passer avec Roderich.

Au bout de cinq minutes, il entend un bruit de pas derrière lui. Ulrich. Il s'arrête à sa hauteur et son regard se perd sur la rue un moment.

-C'est quoi, cette semaine, l'excuse pour te faire attendre?

-Officiellement, je suis le cadet des soucis de la famille, donc on s'en fout si je passe une heure ou deux à attendre. Officieusement, je crains qu'il n'y ait eu une fuite sur mon programme de ce week-end et que M. le Crétin Adjoint alias le Chauffeur n'ait décidé de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues en l'absence du boss.

Une voiture s'arrête un peu plus loin.

Un jeune homme en sort, un trench-coat sur le dos, des lunettes sur le nez et une étrange mèche rebelle sur la tête.

-Roderich? s'étonne Gilbert.

L'adolescent accourt à petits pas pressés.

-Désolé, je suis en retard. Je ne suis pas encore vraiment habitué à la circulation…

-Mais mais… Depuis quand tu conduis?

-Hm, heu, surprise? J'ai passé le permis mercredi.

-Mais tu m'as rien dit!

-C'est le principe d'une surprise, idiot… rit le brun avec une caresse tendre dans les cheveux de l'albinos. Roderich Edelstein. se présente-t-il ensuite à Ulrich.  
–Ulrich. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Enfin, je n'échappe pas à vos conversations téléphoniques, en fait. J'ai l'impression de déjà vous connaître.

-T'as de la chance que je peux pas être grossier avec un éduc. marmonne Gilbert.

Avec un dernier au revoir, les deux jeunes prennent place dans la voiture.

-Ouah, Roddy. Elle est bien sympa, cette voiture.

-Ce n'est qu'une vieille Chevrolet…

-Mais elle a son charme.

Il embrasse son petit ami, tendrement, avant qu'il ne prenne le volant.  
Le week-end de liberté commence.

oOo

Lorsque Gilbert ouvre les yeux le samedi matin, il a du mal à croire que c'est bel et bien dans la chambre de Roderich qu'il se trouve.

La soirée a été parfaite. Simple, mais parfaite. Il y avait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus été si proches.

Gilbert cherche Roderich des yeux. Le brun n'est plus dans le lit. Gilbert fronce les sourcils.

-Guten Morgen, Dornröschen! lance Roderich depuis le seuil de la porte.

Il est lavé et habillé et tient un plateau dans les mains, sur lequel trônent une carafe de jus de fruit et deux croissants encore chauds.

-Oh, c'est que je suis gâté.

-Remercie Madame Edelstein. Elle t'aime beaucoup.

-Moi aussi. Je l'adore, même.

Roderich dépose le plateau sur la table de nuit et s'assied sur le lit. Gilbert l'attire contre lui et l'embrasse avant qu'ils ne commencent à manger.

-Je vais devoir te quitter quelques heures. annonce Roderich au cours de la conversation.

-Ah?

-Oui… J'ai un cours de piano à 10 heures. Si mon professeur ne déborde pas, je devrais avoir fini vers midi.

-Pas de souci. sourit Gilbert. Je vais aller voir Ludwig. On se retrouve à midi et demi dans le parc? J'amène le déjeuner.

-D'accord. rit Roderich. Je crois qu'on doit être les seuls Berlinois à faire un pique-nique en plein mois de décembre.

-Si il n'y avait que ça qui nous rend exceptionnels…

oOo

Gilbert est assis sur un banc –préalablement déneigé par ses soins, un sac en papier sur les genoux. Ses joues sont rosies par le froid, et ses oreilles sont enfouies sous un bonnet. Le vent est glacial.  
Il attend quelques minutes avant d'enfin voir arriver vers lui une silhouette élancée et frigorifiée.

Roderich se laisse tomber sur le banc.

-C'était comment?

-Eprouvant. Et stressant. Je ne suis pas encore au point… Et j'ai examen le mois prochain.

-Ah, ne t'en fais pas! Tu es un génie, Roderich. Tu seras prêt!

Roderich sourit et s'empare du sandwich que lui tend l'albinos, tandis que celui-ci babille au sujet de son frère qui a bien grandi depuis la semaine passée, et...

Et Roderich ne l'écoute que d'une oreille.

La vie semble si simple avec Gilbert. C'est comme si réussir un examen était aussi facile que de le dire.

Il se rembrunit un peu en songeant que la réalité est toute autre. En vrai, il va devoir travailler dur. Ce n'est pas seulement un examen qu'il prépare, c'est son entrée au conservatoire. D'éminents professeurs seront présents, et ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de nouvelles qui détend le jeune pianiste.

Et son prof n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de lui annoncer aujourd'hui même qu'il a répondu à l'invitation de la ville. Le 1er juin, il jouera en première partie d'un célèbre lauréat du concours Reine Elisabeth, lors d'un concert qui réunira plusieurs centaines de personnes. Légèrement plus que le nombre de spectateurs qui assistent à ses prestations d'habitude.

Et voilà, il angoisse. Déjà. Pour un concert qui aura lieu dans six mois.

Il se demande s'il doit en parler à Gilbert. Sachant qu'il ne pourra probablement pas venir le voir. Il n'a jamais manqué un seul "concert" de Roderich depuis deux ans.

Il semble pourtant que cette année, il devra se passer du soutien de son petit-ami. Alors il ne sait pas s'il doit retourner le couteau dans la plaie ou au contraire limiter les dégâts.

-Ca va, Roderich? demanda soudain Gilbert, s'arrêtant dans son bavardage.

-Hum, oui, oui.

-Tu as l'air ailleurs.

-C'est juste… C'est rien. assure-t-il avec un sourire. Tu me manques, Gil.

-Ca ne suffit plus de ne se voir que si peu, n'est-ce pas?

Roderich se blottit contre Gilbert, qui passe un bras autour de ses épaules , et prend une bouchée de sandwich.

-Non… Ca me rend malade. T'es sûr qu'il n'y a pas un moyen de le faire changer d'avis?

-Tu peux toujours aller le tabasser dans son bureau jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça arrangera la situation.  
–Surtout avec ma poigne de fer. raille Roderich. Pff.

-Quoi? demande Gilbert, à qui le ton de son petit ami ne plaît pas.

-Tout ça parce que tu as été un peu trop impulsif… soupire le brun.

Il s'approche pour embrasser Gilbert, mais celui-ci l'arrête et lance abruptement:

-Quoi, tu veux dire que tout ça, c'est de ma faute? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse, hein? Que je reste sans rien faire? Que je laisse ce salopard s'en prendre à Ludwig? Désolé, mais c'était au-dessus de mes forces! J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, et conséquences ou pas je le referais!

-Calme-toi… rétorque Roderich, blessé, en s'écartant. Je ne disais pas que…

-Tu sais quoi? le coupe Gilbert. T'es un putain d'égoïste. C'est pas toi qui dois supporter le mépris de ton père, c'est pas toi qui dois te farcir l'internat! T'es dans les bien mis, alors arrête de te comporter comme si tu étais la seule victime de tout ça, ok?

Roderich le fixe. Choqué.

Et blessé.

-Je ne parlais pas pour moi. Je parlais de nous. Je pensais que tu comprenais ce que je ressentais. Je pensais que tu avais mal, aussi, parfois, en pensant à ces moments où on se voyait quand on le voulait. C'est peut-être égoïste de t'aimer, mais quand on est deux à aimer, ça ne l'est pas. Alors dis-moi, Gil. Est-ce que c'est égoïste? Est-ce que je suis le seul à souffrir de notre séparation?

-Non, Roderich, mais parfois il faudrait que tu arrêtes de penser qu'il n'y a que nous dans ma vie. Tu peux pas comprendre ce que c'est. T'es enfant unique. Moi j'ai Ludwig. Je ne fais que penser à lui. A ce qu'il endure. Je l'imagine faire face seul au mépris de son père, sans personne pour lui donner une image positive de lui-même. Tu sais pas ce que c'est de toujours imaginer le pire, qu'il est brutalisé à la maison, à l'école, qu'est-ce que j'en sais?

-C'est vrai. réplique Roderich.

Sa voix est parfaitement calme. Ses yeux, blessés et incendiaires à la fois.

-Je ne peux pas comprendre. reprend-il. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelqu'un loin de moi, dans un endroit que je ne connais pas. Quelqu'un de vulnérable, car facilement entraîné par les autres. Qui sait s'il n'est pas en train de mal tourner? Qui sait s'il n'est pas devenu le souffre-douleur de l'école? Une voix, c'est facile à maquiller au téléphone, et les messages, il n'y a rien de plus impersonnel. Qu'est-ce que j'ai comme moyen de vérifier que tu vas vraiment bien, hein? Mais tu as raison, Gil. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu ressens. Je m'inquiète pour toi. Je suis tout simplement déçu de constater que tu ne le comprends pas malgré ce que toi tu traverses.

Gil reçoit cette dernière phrase comme une gifle. Déçu.

Il a déçu Roderich.

C'est ça qui le fait réagir. Il a trop souvent entendu qu'il est la déception de quelqu'un. Mais décevoir Roderich… C'était précisément la chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire.

Sorti de sa fureur, l'albinos regrette. Il a été con. Et blessant. Il ne voulait pas. Il a honte.

-Roderich…

Mais le brun s'est levé. La neige recommence à tomber et il s'éloigne à grandes enjambées, hors de lui.

 _Idiot._

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé cette première partie, qui plante principalement le décor...

Notes

Cette fic est écrite en freestyle...

Que ce soit clair, j'ai horreur des maths. La réaction de Roddy après l'examen, c'est la mienne... Mais mon meilleur ami par contre se rapproche plus de l'opinion que Gil en a.

C'est d'ailleurs durant un concert de piano dont mon meilleur ami faisait la première partie que j'ai eu cette idée. Je lui dédie cette fic, même si il n'en saura jamais rien.

J'ai scénarisé la dispute sur All Out of Love de Air Supply... Je ne sais pas si je m'imaginais que ce serait possible, ou quoi...

Tant qu'on parle d'allusions à _Supernatural,_ la "vieille Chevrolet" de Roderich en est une.

Traductions

Herr : Monsieur

Scheisse : merde

Vati : papa (ironique, ici)

Guten Morgen : Bonjour (le matin)

Liebling : chéri

Ich liebe dich : je t'aime

Dornröschen : Belle au Bois Dormant

Et le nom de famille d'Ulrich est un dérivé du Saint-Empire...

Here we are! J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé, on se retrouve incessamment sous peu pour la suite! Une playlist devrait voir le jour...

A bientôt~


	2. Deuxième partie

Bonsoir tout le monde!

La chaleur a du bon: cloîtrée chez moi, j'ai trouvé le temps de travailler dur et de clôturer ce chapitre... Enfin, vous allez dire. Et vous avez raison!

Disclaimer: la plupart des personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya... L'histoire m'appartient.

Note: Merci pour vos reviews, follows, favoris... Ca me fait toujours très plaisir! Je n'ai pas toujours le temps de vous remercier personnellement, mais sachez tous que je vous aime et que vous illuminez mes journées!

Réponse à la review anonyme de _Mantiev :_ Merci pour ta review! Ca me fait très plaisir de te retrouver sur une de mes fics! Ahahahah (ceci est un rire nerveux...) je suis profondément navrée (please ne me déteste pas T-T) de t'avoir mis dans un état pareil... J'espère réparer mes "erreurs" avec cette deuxième partie... Bon et du coup, j'espère vraiment que tu vas aimer la fin. Ouah, je n'avais déjà aucune envie d'abandonner cette fic, mais je suis bien contente d'être arrivée au bout! Reste en vie, s'il te plaît 8)

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture de cette suite et fin... En espérant que vous appréciiez~

PS : je l'ai oubliée dans la première partie, mais voici la "playlist" d'An deiner Seite...

 _Carrie (Europe) - Bus Stop (The Hollies) - Umbrella (All Time Low) - While My Guitar (The Beatles) - Running Up That Hill (Placebo ou Track & Field) - High School Never Ends (Bowling for Soup) - Take Me To Church (Hozier) - Sunny Afternoon (The Kinks) - All Out Of Love (Air Supply) - Forever or Never (Cinema Bizarre) - Yesterday (The Beatles) - Tomorrow (Chris Young) - Goodbye My Lover (James Blunt) - Earth Angel (Death Cab for Cutie) - Hallelujah (Jeff Buckley) - Bed of Roses (Bon Jovi) - High Hopes (Pink Floyd) - Bad Company (Bad Company) - Redemption (Muse) et An deiner Seite (Ich bin da) (Tokio Hotel). _

* * *

An deiner Seite

Deuxième partie

-J'avais dit "revenez en un seul morceau", soupire Ulrich à l'adresse de l'adolescent, derrière la porte fermée.

-Merci, c'est très utile comme réflexion. maugrée Francis. Gil. Gil! Laisse-moi entrer.

Quant à Antonio, il ne sait pas trop quoi faire. Il se souvient trop bien de son propre épisode "rupture" et sait pertinemment que c'est le genre de moments durant lesquels on ne veut voir personne. Parce que de toute façon, personne ne comprend, et personne n'a les mots justes.

-Gil, tu pourrais au moins… reprend Francis, constatant que sa requête reste sans réponse.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous expliquer. prévient Gilbert en ouvrant la porte.  
Son visage fait peur à voir. Jusqu'à présent, il s'était retenu de pleurer. Apparemment, les deux dernières heures écoulées dans sa chambre lui ont permis d'évacuer. Ses yeux sont cerclés de rouge. Il n'a pas pleuré à chaudes larmes, mais c'est quand même visible.

Francis et Antonio n'ont fait que deviner les événements du week-end. Gil a passé leur premier examen de la session de Noël avec sa peine sur le cœur. Il a à peine dit "j'ai fait une connerie… Et j'ai perdu Roderich." Il reste de nombreux points d'interrogation. Que les deux amis aimeraient tirer au clair.

Gilbert leur a ouvert la porte. C'est déjà un pas en avant, même s'il a prévenu qu'il ne dirait rien. C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Gilbert se laisse tomber sur sa chaise de bureau, alors que ses deux amis squattent le lit. Ulrich, pour sa part, préfère se retirer après avoir constaté que l'élève est toujours en vie.

L'albinos évite ses camarades du regard.

-Gil, sache que je sais ce que tu ressens. se lance finalement Antonio. Je sais que tu as peur d'être incompris, mais… Ce n'est pas le cas. Pas vraiment.

Gilbert le regarde longuement. Il hésite.

-Je me sens mal.

-C'est normal.

-Non. C'est pas normal. J'ai honte. J'ai tellement honte. Tout est de ma faute. J'ai été con, dur, blessant. C'est normal qu'il soit parti, ça oui.

Et finalement, Gilbert déballe tout. Dans les moindres détails. Sous les regards concernés de ses amis qui l'écoutent d'une oreille attentive.

oOo

Il ne s'est pas écoulé dix minutes depuis le début de l'épreuve que Gilbert rend déjà sa copie. Son prof d'histoire ouvre des yeux ahuris.

-Tu es sûr d'avoir terminé?

-Je ne sais pas répondre. Désolé.

De fait, l'examen est pratiquement exempt de toute réponse. Et l'adolescent, qui tire la même tête d'enterrement depuis le lundi matin, quitte la salle de classe.

Il n'arrive pas à étudier. C'est comme si toute la matière du premier trimestre s'était volatilisée de son esprit. Et il ne parvient pas, plus, à saisir le sens d'une session d'examens. Il n'est plus capable de remplir un questionnaire. Ca lui passe complètement au-dessus de la tête.

oOo

Francis et Antonio retrouvent Gilbert immédiatement après avoir terminé leur propre épreuve.

-Gil, Madre de Dios, qu'est-ce que tu as foutu? C'est le troisième examen que tu rends blanc!

L'albinos détourne le regard, et soupire.

-J'y arrive pas. C'est au-dessus de mes forces.

Francis arbore une moue contrariée et sort une cigarette de la poche intérieure de sa veste.

Gilbert arrête son mouvement pour le remettre dans sa poche.

-Je peux avoir une cigarette?

Effaré, Francis a un mouvement de recul. L'albinos s'est jusqu'à présent montré fortement contre la cigarette… Ce n'est pas le moment que Gilbert tombe là-dedans.

-Allez, Francis, c'est juste pour essayer. Pour voir si ça peut m'aider à réfléchir. J'en doute, donc je ne tenterai pas deux fois l'expérience. le rassure son ami.

-Non, Gil. Ca va pas t'aider, au…

Mais l'adolescent ne l'écoute pas et prend le paquet de Francis, coince une cigarette entre ses lèvres et l'allume.

Tout ça sous le regard effaré d'Antonio. Il avait déjà un fumeur à convaincre d'arrêter de fumer… Aucun doute qu'il en aura bientôt deux sur les bras, dont un bien parti pour une dépression post-rupture.

Comme dirait Gil…

 _Awesome._

oOo

Le vendredi avant les vacances de Noël.

Le jour des résultats.  
Gilbert sait pertinemment qu'il a raté. Il n'a même pas essayé. Lamentable.  
Sauf maths, bien sûr. Parce que l'examen, comme les interros, ça le divertit. Ca lui change les idées.

Et même sans étudier la moindre démonstration, il a réussi haut la main.  
Faut sauver l'honneur, quand même. Ou le peu qu'il lui en reste, du moins.

Il n'a aucune envie d'aller rencontrer son prof principal. Il sait très bien ce qu'il va lui dire. Qu'il s'attendait à mieux. Qu'il est déçu. Que Gilbert l'a déçu.

Encore un, tiens.

-Gilbert!

C'est la voix d'Ulrich qui l'apostrophe ainsi dans le couloir.

-Quoi? fait l'adolescent, excédé.

-Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Tu dois te reprendre en main.  
–Je suis au courant que je suis pitoyable, merci. grince l'albinos, qui s'éloigne.

Ulrich lève les yeux au ciel. Ce que les ados peuvent être cons et bornés, parfois.

oOo

Les vacances de Noël ont donc commencé avec un échec cuisant d'un point de vue scolaire et une longue marche –Herr Beilschmidt s'étant donné la peine d'envoyer en personne un message à Gilbert lui signifiant que l'école l'avait appelé et qu'il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce que quelqu'un vienne le chercher à l'école: autrement dit, s'il tenait à rentrer (pas que sa présence soit désirée à la maison, mais soit) il devait se démerder seul– et par un échec social et sentimental: Gilbert s'était installé devant son ordinateur dans le but d'envoyer un long message d'excuse à Roderich. Sauf qu'après réflexion, il s'était rendu à l'évidence. Dans le pire des cas, le pianiste ne répondrait pas. Dans le meilleur des cas, il lui pardonnerait, et alors les conversations quotidiennes reprendraient. Du genre "comment se sont passés tes examens?" Et Gilbert n'a aucune envie de mentir à Roderich et de lui dire qu'il a réussi. Mais il a aussi incroyablement honte. Il a été suffisamment stupide pour ne pas étudier, pour mettre son amour propre de côté… Et il n'est qu'un crétin. Pas aussi digne de Roderich qu'il l'a été.  
Et il a fermé son ordinateur.  
Silence radio des deux côtés.

-Gil? Vous êtes demandé chez Monsieur. annonce Grunchen avec consternation.

L'adolescent quitte son lit et son livre avec un soupir.

Son père vient de rentrer, deux jours après lui, d'un voyage d'affaires.

Dans le bureau du patriarche, le fils aîné n'a pas droit à un bonjour –qu'il n'espérait d'ailleurs pas. Seulement un:

-Je suppose que tu as fait exprès de rater?

Gilbert prend son ton le plus froid et réplique:

-J'avais une réputation de déception familiale à tenir.

Le père émet une rire sarcastique.  
–C'est bien la seule chose pour laquelle je peux compter sur toi. Ne t'avise pas de traîner dans mon champ de vision.

oOo

En dehors des longues heures que Gilbert passe en compagnie de Ludwig à traîner dans les rues, les magasins et les marchés de Noël, le seul réconfort de l'albinos durant les vacances sera la soirée de Nouvel An à laquelle Francis l'a convié, ainsi que quelques amis.

Il n'en a pas parlé à ses parents. A quoi bon? Seulement à Ludwig, qui lui a assuré qu'il passerait volontiers la soirée chez ses grands-parents.

Gilbert prendra le train de bonne heure pour arriver chez Francis, et il est en pleins préparatifs.

Il a opté pour un pantalon bleu marine, un gilet assorti sur une chemise blanche, et un nœud papillon rouge sombre.

…Un cadeau de Roderich pour Noël dernier…

Les choses ont bien changé.

Avec un pincement au cœur, il se regarde dans le miroir. Il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander avec qui Roderich passera la soirée… Les fêtes entre amis de ce genre ne sont pas vraiment ce qu'il préfère. Il est peut-être parti passer les vacances chez sa tante, en Autriche, avec ses parents.

Gilbert s'arrache à son portrait, dont les traits se décomposent à mesure que les secondes s'écoulent et qu'il pense à son amour lointain. Si loin de lui…

oOo

Préparer des cocktails pour l'apéritif était une très mauvaise idée.

Et plus encore, laisser Gilbert en boire deux avant de s'attaquer sans transition au champagne, puis à la bière, en était une bien pire.

Ils ont terminé de manger depuis un moment. Gil a perdu le compte de ses boissons. Il se sent cotonneux. Le monde tourne autour de lui, il ne parvient pas à réfléchir.  
Et il aime se sentir dans cet état second. D'ordinaire, il évite d'en arriver là… Il ne sait plus pourquoi aujourd'hui, c'est différent. La raison, il a dû en abandonner le souvenir en même temps que sa quatrième bouteille de bière. Il sait juste que ça lui plaît, de ne plus réfléchir. C'est bien, de ne pas se rappeler pourquoi il se laisse aller. Il se sent mieux que lorsqu'il s'en souvient, en tout cas.

Il n'a plus l'impression de souffrir, d'être vide. Comme si l'alcool l'avait rempli et désinfecté les plaies de son cœur par la même occasion.

Le revers de la médaille, c'est bien sûr l'horrible façon dont il tangue alors qu'il essaie d'avancer vers le bar, sur lequel trône un casier de bières qui n'attendent que lui.

C'est sans compter sur Antonio qui, gardant toujours un œil sur Gilbert entre deux danses endiablées et scandaleusement sensuelles en compagnie de Lovino, lui barre la route.

-Le coca est sur la table basse! crie-t-il par-dessus la musique.

Gilbert, les mouvements ralentis en même temps que son activité cérébrale par l'alcool, essaie de repousser son ami. Il ne fait que s'effondrer sur lui.

-Tu crois pas que t'en as eu assez? maugrée Antonio en emmenant Gilbert à l'écart, l'albinos n'émettant que de vagues protestations verbales et physiques à cet exil.

-Mais j'ai soiiiif… braille Gilbert.

Sans ménagement, Antonio ouvre la baie vitrée qui donne sur un vaste balcon et pousse son ami dehors, avant de le suivre. Ils frissonnent tous les deux. La neige tombe, silencieuse, sur une ville qui festoie.

-Ooooh regarde Tonio! Il neige! C'est tellement beau la neige!

L'Espagnol serait presque attendri par l'expression enfantine peinte sur le visage de son ami, qui essaie maintenant de recueillir les flocons dans sa main, l'autre aussi fermement cramponnée à la balustrade que possible.

Le brun le rejoint, et le silence se fait, bien que Gilbert continue ses expérimentations climatiques. L'air frais semble lui faire du bien, et au moins, la neige a détourné ses pensées de la boisson.

Quelque part dans le lointain, un clocher sonne 23h30.

-Tonio! Il est minuit, dis? Hein, il est minuit?!

Antonio sourit.

-Non, Gil.

-T'es sûr?

Pour vérifier, l'albinos plonge la main dans la poche de son pantalon et en ressort son portable, qu'il déverrouille.

Ses yeux n'ont pas l'occasion de se fixer sur l'heure affichée. Ils restent braqués sur la photo d'arrière-plan.

Un jeune homme brun regarde en arrière vers le photographe et son visage est orné d'un magnifique sourire discret de pur bonheur. Ses doigts sont entrelacés dans ceux, pâles, d'un jeune albinos que Gilbert identifie comme lui-même.

Le sentiment de vide, de tristesse et de douleur revient en même temps que le souvenir de la raison de son état.

-Si j'appelais R… Roderich maintenant, commence Gilbert dont l'articulation laisse à désirer, si je lui dis que je suis désolé, t-t-tout redeviendra comme avant, hein?

-Y a des chances qu'il comprenne que t'es bourré. remarque Antonio. Ca s'entend assez fort.

-M-Mais non!

Les joues en feu, les mains tremblantes, Gilbert compose le numéro de Roderich dans un élan de témérité.

oOo

Roderich s'amuse bien. Il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment, en acceptant l'invitation d'Elizabeta pour un repas avec quelques amis et une soirée tranquille avec un bon film et de la bonne musique –Roderich ayant un rôle à jouer dans cette dernière partie.

Il est occupé à jouer des reprises de célèbres chants de Noël, tandis que ses amis chantent en chœur dans une ambiance bon enfant. Il sourit tout en jouant. C'est différent de ce qu'il produit d'habitude, mais c'est tout aussi agréable.

Dans la poche de son pantalon, il sent son téléphone vibrer. Quelqu'un l'appelle. Il termine le morceau , applaudit un peu l'équipe de chanteurs, tout sourire, puis quitte la pièce pour répondre à l'appel.  
Malheureusement, il a attendu trop longtemps, et on a raccroché.

oOo

-…C'est sa boîte vocale. se plaint soudain Gilbert en raccrochant violemment.

-Essaie encore! Il est sans doute arrivé trop tard, mais en tout cas, il ne t'a pas raccroché au nez!

L'albinos ne veut rien entendre. Il est déçu, mais en même temps, à quoi s'attendait-il?

Il traverse le balcon en sens inverse et rentre dans l'appartement.

La musique recommence aussitôt à marteler son cerveau. Il ne s'arrête pas sur la piste de danse mais continue son chemin jusqu'au bar.

Il y est presque arrivé quand il sent, toujours serré entre ses doigts, son téléphone vibrer.

Il décroche instantanément et chope une bouteille de bière sur le bar, avant de faire demi-tour dans l'espoir de ressortir pour répondre au calme à l'appel.

-Allô? dit-il, mais il n'entend aucune réponse à cause de la musique qui couvre les conversations. Allô? Roderich? Allô?

oOo

-Gil! Tu m'entends? demande Roderich, la voix tremblante et plus hystérique qu'il ne l'a voulu.

Le son de la voix de son interlocuteur lui parvient étouffé. Il y a des bruits de rires, de conversations et de musique moderne autour de Gilbert, qu'il imagine s'égosiller.

Mais apparemment, il n'entend pas ce que le brun dit.

-Gil? appelle-t-il une nouvelle fois.

-Attends, je vais sortir, je…

La voix rauque de Gilbert est interrompue par un cri, au-dessus de la musique.

-Gil, t'es bourré, arrête de boire! Viens plutôt par ici, y a des joints tous prêts!

Roderich se glace. Il pâlit. Il a comme l'impression d'avoir entendu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû entendre. Une chose est sûre, il n'avait pas envie d'entendre ça.

Non. C'est exactement ce qu'il a craint depuis l'éloignement de Gilbert. C'est son grand problème. L'albinos se laisse trop facilement entraîner par les autres.

Dans un geste de réflexe, Roderich raccroche.

Il a espéré, lorsqu'il a vu le numéro de Gilbert l'appeler… Il a vraiment espéré que Gilbert l'appelait consciemment pour s'excuser. Il a vraiment cru que si Gilbert lui disait ce qu'il a envie d'entendre, il traverserait Berlin pour le retrouver, pour l'embrasser, pour finir et commencer l'année avec lui. Pour ne plus jamais le laisser leur faire du mal.

Mais cette simple incursion dans la conversation d'un ami anonyme de l'adolescent lui a démontré qu'il n'en est rien.

Gilbert a bu, évidemment. C'était inévitable un soir de réveillon. Mais Roderich n'est pas avec lui, donc il ne s'est pas maîtrisé. Il est ivre. Et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle il a appelé. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait.  
Cette phrase adressée à Gilbert, entendue par Roderich, lui a enlevé toutes ses illusions et il ne peut s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. Peut-être que Gil boit plus souvent. Trop souvent. Peut-être qu'il fume, aussi. Et vu la proposition, il ne fume pas que du tabac. Peut-être même qu'il se drogue.

Voilà qui ne va pas aider Roderich à arrêter de s'inquiéter pour son… Son ex petit ami…

C'est avec une mine déconfite et une tristesse évidente dans les yeux que le pianiste rejoint la fête.

oOo

Gilbert ne s'arrête pas avant d'avoir atteint le balcon. Antonio est rentré entre temps, il est seul. Avec un sourire, il dépose sa bière sur la balustrade et s'applique à parler d'une voix normale:

-Allô, Roderich? Je suis au calme, maintenant… Je voulais te dire…

De l'autre côté des ondes, c'est le silence total.

Gilbert consulte son écran. _Appel terminé._

Roderich a raccroché.

-Fait chier!

D'abord en colère, Gilbert manque de faire tomber sa bouteille de bière par-dessus le balcon. Il la rattrape de justesse et la vide d'un trait.  
A peine quelques secondes pour que sa tête recommence à tourner et pour que son humeur change.

Il se sent triste. Encore plus qu'avant. C'est la deuxième fois que Roderich le quitte.

Gilbert retourne à l'intérieur une fois de plus, et titube jusqu'à un canapé, sur lequel est assis Diego et quelques autres amis de l'internat.  
C'est l'hispanique qui l'a apostrophé tout à l'heure.

Sur la table basse, devant lui, de fins rouleaux de papier blanc sont alignés.

-C'est sans danger? demande Gilbert.

-T'as jamais essayé? La première fois ça va te faire bizarre, mais t'inquiète pas.

Gilbert se sert.

Il faut une première fois à tout.

Il tourne les talons et s'isole sur le balcon.

La fumée lui pique les yeux.

Il aimerait pouvoir affirmer que c'est la seule raison pour laquelle il pleure.

oOo

Depuis le réveillon, Gilbert est comme paralysé. Il a peur, désormais. Peur de contacter Roderich à nouveau. Il a eu trop de peine lorsque sa première tentative s'est soldée par un échec, même si sobre, il n'aurait rien tenté.

Il voudrait renouer. Fixer un rendez-vous, pour qu'ils puissent se voir, se parler de vive voix. S'expliquer.

Mais non.

Il a trop peur d'essuyer un refus, le mépris, du dédain. Il a trop peur d'apprendre que Roderich a tourné la page.

Il préfère encore ne pas avoir de nouvelles… Mais le pianiste lui manque. Terriblement.

Les mois ont passé. Il est tombé dans une spirale infernale: il tarde à régler son problème avec son petit ami, il recherche de quoi pallier au vide qui l'habite. Il boit un peu trop. Il fume. La cigarette, parfois plus fort.

Il perd patience plus facilement qu'avant. Il n'étudie plus. Plus beaucoup. Et même par rapport aux gens, il est plus prompt à l'impatience. Il perd son calme. Il s'est battu plusieurs fois.

Autant dire qu'il n'est pas en odeur de sainteté parmi les membres du personnel. Professeurs, directeurs, tous ne voient en lui qu'un petit délinquant, et peu importent les notes élevées qu'il recueillait à son arrivée. Il n'y a qu'Ulrich qui semble encore l'apprécier. Et encore. Lorsque Gilbert est sobre, il n'y a aucun problème. L'éducateur et l'élève peuvent discuter sans problème, l'adolescent peut se confier et récolter des encouragements. Mais si Ulrich, qui reste assez proche des pensionnaires, a le malheur de trouver Gilbert avec un verre dans le nez, ou la tête dans la cuvette, ou encore les yeux morts, il fait preuve d'une certaine rudesse qui ne manque pas de rappeler à Gilbert qu'il a –encore une fois– mal agi.

Tout ça n'arrange pas le problème de Gil. Il a encore plus honte. De lui-même. De ce qu'il est devenu.

Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il va trouver assez de courage pour reprendre contact avec Roderich.

C'est un mardi après-midi de février. Après la fin des cours, Gilbert et Ivan ont séché l'étude pour aller dans le centre, faire le plein de bières pour le soir. C'est l'anniversaire d'Eduard, et l'internat a pour tradition de fêter ce genre d'événement. Du moins les élèves ont l'habitude de se réunir dans un réfectoire reconverti en débarras, dans la plus ancienne partie de l'école, et de fêter ça dignement.

Ils ont fait des emplettes avec la voiture d'Ivan, qu'ils ont maintenant garée derrière le vieux bâtiment. Antonio et Francis, qui se sont acquittés de leur tâche d'étudiants, les attendent pour emmener leurs trouvailles dans le local qu'ils squatteront.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Gilbert et Ivan jubilent: encore une opération menée incognito avec succès.

C'est toujours périlleux de quitter les lieux comme ça, mais ils commencent à avoir l'habitude. Et ils sont fiers d'eux.

oOo

Après le repas, que tous les internes prennent ensemble, ils ont tous disparu dans leur local de fêtes.  
Antonio s'est chargé de la musique: il a amené sa guitare. Francis, quant à lui, s'est démerdé pour trouver un gâteau et d'autres choses à leur mettre sous la dent.

Ils sont une quinzaine à participer à la fête. Les plus âgés.

Il est passé minuit, mais personne ne semble avoir réellement envie de retourner dans les chambres, à part Antonio, qui, exténué, se lève et salue l'assemblée:

-Je suis crevé! A demain, les gars. Soyez cleans au petit déjeuner.

Il faut dire que l'Espagnol est un des seuls qui peuvent se vanter d'avoir la tête froide. Les autres ont un peu voire beaucoup abusé, et il n'y a plus que des larves dans les fauteuils défoncés, qui discutent d'une voix pâteuse.

-Hé, ça manque de musique ici. J'peux avoir ta guitare, Tonio? l'arrête Gilbert.

L'Espagnol semble hésiter un instant, avant de finalement la tendre à son ami.

-Tu en prends soin, hum?

-Comme la prunelle de mes yeux. promet Gilbert.

Sobre, il n'aurait jamais répondu cela. Ce n'est pas une garantie, quand on sait comment il a traité la véritable prunelle de ses yeux.

Gilbert prend la place d'Antonio et ses doigts peinent d'abord à reprendre leurs marques sur un instrument qu'il n'a plus pratiqué depuis plusieurs mois. Loin d'être un grand guitariste, il se contente de reprendre des chansons connues, ou moins célèbres mais qu'il affectionne tout particulièrement.

Il y a un morceau qu'il a beaucoup travaillé l'été passé, en Autriche. Un morceau qu'il a même appris à Roderich, parce qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup aussi.

C'est celui-là qui revient le premier, et Gilbert commence à jouer.  
 _Yesterday._ The Beatles.

La voix du guitariste amateur s'élève. Elle tremble un petit peu. Elle est trop grave. Il se rend compte, à mesure qu'il chante, que la chanson lui parle bien plus maintenant que six mois plus tôt.

 _Suddenly I'm not half the man I used to be…_

C'est criant de vérité. Il est tombé bas. Si bas. Et il était tellement haut, auparavant! Avant…

Ce qui est bien, quand il joue, c'est qu'il ne boit plus. Puisqu'il a besoin de ses deux mains.

Il dessaoule un peu, au fur et à mesure. Il devient plus lucide.

Il réalise.  
Il voit.  
Ses amis sont dans un état pathétique. La tête à l'envers, réduits à l'état de larves. Et ils osent dire qu'ils s'amusent.  
Et il est pareil.

Il ne veut plus être comme ça. Il ne veut plus avoir honte.

C'est pitoyable d'en arriver là. Comment a-t-il pu mettre tant de temps à s'en rendre compte?

Il écourte sa prestation. Et il se tire. Il ne peut plus supporter la vue.

Il ne peut plus supporter sa propre image que lui renvoient ses amis dans ces moments.

oOo

Gilbert s'en est tenu à sa résolution, jusqu'à présent. Ca fait une semaine qu'il a pris conscience de la gravité de sa situation, et ça fait une semaine qu'il n'a plus touché à une seule saloperie.

Bon début –si on exclut l'algarade qu'il a eue avec un gars de l'année du dessous qui l'a provoqué hier soir.

Il a découvert l'existence d'une bibliothèque à quelques minutes à pied de l'école, et il y passe tous les jours après l'étude. Il s'éloigne de l'internat, car il sait qu'autrement, il replongera.

Francis l'y a accompagné hier. Aujourd'hui, c'est Antonio qui lui a proposé d'y aller ensemble. L'Espagnol ne peut pas cacher qu'il est ravi de constater le retour à la raison de son ami.

Ils sont installés face à face dans la vaste salle parquée, autour d'une table en bois couverte de livres. Gilbert a dégoté un ouvrage en anglais, pendant qu'Antonio épluche les journaux du jour.

-Hé, Gil! l'appelle-t-il en chuchotant. Regarde ça!

-Quoi? demande Gilbert en attrapant le journal qu'Antonio lui tend.

Dans la partie "Culture", un article est consacré au concert que donnera, le 1er juin, un pianiste de renom ici à Berlin. Sur l'affiche de l'événement reproduite en plus petit sur la page, un détail a attiré l'attention du brun.

 _Première partie : Roderich Edelstein._

-C'est bien lui, n'est-ce pas?

-Putain de merde… Roderich! souffle Gilbert.

Il est estomaqué. Le hasard a voulu que justement le jour de parution de l'article, il soit accompagné d'un ami qui lit les journaux. Lui n'en déplie jamais aucun. C'est une sacrée coïncidence.

D'un autre côté, il est heureux. Extrêmement heureux.

Roderich va se produire devant plusieurs centaines de personnes. Ici à Berlin. Son talent ne manquera pas d'être reconnu. Il y aura des gens importants dans la salle, à commencer par la vedette elle-même. Nul doute que ce concert sera un élément important dans le début de carrière du jeune prodige. Et ça tombe à pic, avant son entrée au conservatoire en septembre prochain! Toutes les écoles de la ville vont se l'arracher, et on lui ouvrira grand les portes des meilleurs établissements.

-Je dois y aller. décrète-t-il.

-Le 1er juin… Hum, c'est un lundi. annonce Antonio après avoir consulté l'agenda de son téléphone. On est pas censé sortir le soir.

-Il faut en avoir l'autorisation, c'est tout.

-Il faut la mériter, surtout. rétorque Antonio, la voix lourde de sous-entendus.

-…Tu n'as pas tort.

Gilbert s'active à rassembler ses affaires.

-Où est-ce que tu vas?

-Je rentre à l'internat. Je dois discuter avec Ulrich.

Antonio le suit.

oOo

-Non. tranche Ulrich.

-Quoi?

-Tu ne pourras pas. développe-t-il sous les yeux écarquillés de l'albinos.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu as l'impression de mériter cette faveur? Tu as l'impression que la direction peut te faire confiance?

-…Mais je…

-Heureusement pour toi, tu as le temps avant le concert. Tu auras peut-être le temps de te racheter une conduite.

-Comment ça?

-D'abord, tu vas devoir travailler dur pour rattraper tes examens catastrophiques de Noël. Tu as eu des notes moyennes depuis janvier, avec les excellentes notes du premier trimestre, si tu t'y remets maintenant, tu devrais pouvoir arranger la situation.

-Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai.

-J'ai confiance en toi. Mais cette progression ne sera pas suffisante pour amadouer le directeur. Tu vas devoir te montrer digne de confiance, tu comprends? Responsable. Mature. Tu vas devoir arrêter d'arranger des portraits pour des prétextes stupides. Redorer ton blason aux yeux de la direction. Arrêter vos petites fêtes, vos grosses gueules de bois, et vos expériences diverses. Parce que les directeurs en ont vent d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-Je suis désolé, à ce sujet… J'ai compris que c'était…

-Je sais bien pourquoi tu as mal tourné, Gilbert. Pourquoi tu as plongé. Tu me renvoies un peu ma propre image de quand j'avais ton âge.

-Ah ouais?

-Oui. Comme toi, j'étais trop con pour envisager que tout foutre en l'air allait aggraver mes problèmes au lieu de les résoudre. Moi aussi, j'ai tout plaqué pour un chagrin d'amour. Et ce n'est vraiment pas la bonne solution. Si ce n'est pas la bonne personne, c'est comme ça, et il n'y a qu'à passer au-dessus sans te laisser emporter par l'échec. Mais si tu l'aimes vraiment, reprends-toi en main et répare tes erreurs. Je ne supporterais pas que quelqu'un d'autre commette l'erreur de perdre plusieurs années de sa vie aussi bêtement. Moi il m'a fallu deux ans pour lui présenter mes excuses, et je le regrette encore aujourd'hui. On a perdu trop de temps lui et moi.

-…Lui…? Vraiment?

-Oui. Alors je sais de quoi je parle. Fonce, Gilbert. Il est encore temps de rattraper ton année, de t'en sortir la tête haute et de lui dire que tu es désolé. Moi j'ai perdu trop de temps. Mais je n'ai pas lâché l'affaire, et aujourd'hui, notre vie ensemble est une réussite totale. La clef, c'est de ne jamais s'avouer vaincu. Je l'ai appris à mes dépens, et je ferai tout pour que tu mettes ce précepte en œuvre. Je serai intransigeant, Beilschmidt, alors tu bouges tes fesses et tu règles tes problèmes, ok?

-Ok. sourit Gil. On commence quand?

oOo

Les premiers jours, Gilbert a eu du mal à rester concentré sur son objectif. Il étudie désormais consciencieusement, sous le regard attentif d'Ulrich qui a pris toutes les surveillances de l'étude après les cours pour garder un œil sur son "protégé".

Mais l'adolescent a surmonté cette difficulté.

Car désormais, le sourire de Roderich lui revient en mémoire. Et il y a une petite chance pour que le pianiste le lui adresse à nouveau.

Il va aller à ce concert. C'est une promesse. A défaut de la faire à Roderich, Gilbert se l'est faite à lui-même.

Cet événement est important. Non seulement pour son ami, mais aussi pour lui.

Jusqu'à présent, Gilbert n'a jamais renoué avec Roderich, parce qu'il avait peur. Qu'il ne lui réponde pas, qu'il l'ignore, qu'il le rejette, qu'il refuse de le revoir.

Mais le concert, ce sera différent.

Que Roderich le veuille ou non, Gilbert sera là. Ils ont rendez-vous, mais le principal intéressé l'ignore encore. Gilbert pourra l'entendre, le voir, peut-être même lui parler. Mais c'est un rendez-vous qui n'occasionnera aucun refus, aucune possibilité d'échappatoire.

Voilà. Gilbert est débarrassé de sa peur, et il peut désormais aller de l'avant. Il est désormais poussé vers le haut par l'idée que, peut-être, Roderich et lui vont s'expliquer. Que, peut-être, les deux garçons vont se pardonner. Que peut-être, ils vont de nouveau être ensemble.

Et à ce moment-là, Gilbert veut pouvoir affirmer qu'il est fier de lui.

oOo

C'est le grand jour.

Le 29 mai, à 16 heures tapantes, Gilbert est reçu chez le directeur de l'école.

-Bonjour, Monsieur. dit-il poliment en serrant la main de l'homme un peu bedonnant et jovial qui lui ouvre la porte.

-Monsieur Beilschmidt! s'exclame le plus âgé avec emphase tout en s'asseyant derrière son bureau. Je dois dire que votre cas m'interpelle.

-J'en suis navré, Monsieur… J'ai traversé une mauvaise période, mais…

-Mais vous avez brillamment repris la barre… C'est rare que des jeunes qui sont presque en décrochage scolaire parviennent à rectifier le tir de la sorte. Ces deux derniers mois, vous avez obtenu les meilleures notes de tout le lycée dans chaque branche! Je crois que nombres d'étudiants vont vous demander votre secret…

-Il n'y a pas de secret. se permet de rectifier Gilbert. Il n'y a que l'étude et la compréhension.

-Ce sont des mystères que beaucoup d'adolescents peinent à percer.

-Monsieur, croyez-vous qu'avec mes notes… J'ai rattrapé la catastrophe de Noël?

-Hum, j'ai votre dossier sous les yeux, Gilbert. Il semble que si vous vous montrez aussi brillant aux examens de juin que durant ce trimestre, on ne vous ennuiera pas avec votre session de Noël. Tout dépend de vous. Et entre nous, je pense que je peux vous faire confiance pour cela… Je me trompe?

-Non, je ferai de mon mieux. Je suis déjà en train de réviser pour les épreuves de juin.

-Alors nous n'avons aucun souci à nous faire, n'est-ce pas? conclue le directeur en se levant comme pour prendre congé.

Gilbert l'imite, mais s'empresse de relancer la conversation.

-Monsieur! En fait, je ne suis pas venu uniquement pour parler de mes résultats.

-Ah?

Le directeur se rassied, l'adolescent fait de même, un peu soulagé.

-Le lundi 1er juin, dans la soirée, à la Berliner Dom, aura lieu un concert de piano assuré par un lauréat du concours Reine Elizabeth. Je suis venu vous demander l'autorisation d'y assister.

-Croyez-vous vraiment que je vais vous laisser passer la majeure partie de la nuit à l'autre bout de la ville? Imaginez qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, pensez-vous que l'école soit prête à endosser la responsabilité de…

-Monsieur, je vous en supplie. C'est extrêmement important pour moi. J'ai déjà ma place, et…

Gilbert sort le sésame de la poche de se veste.

-Vous avez quelques antécédents qui relèvent du disciplinaire, Gilbert. Vos progrès considérables d'un point de vue scolaire ne signifient pas que je peux vous faire confiance. Je suis au regret de vous dire que vous ne pourrez assister à cet événement.

Gilbert baisse la tête, défait. Puis il lui vient une idée.

-Et si…Si j'étais accompagné et surveillé par un membre du personnel? Un éducateur…

-Vous pensez que l'un d'eux sera d'accord de vous accompagner?

-Je pense bien que oui…

oOo

-Lulu? Oui, c'est moi. Ca va? demande Gilbert, qui a appelé son frère dès que les derniers détails de sa permission ont été réglés.

-Ca va. Et toi? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais?

-Oui, je peux y aller. Le directeur a accepté, à condition qu'Ulrich m'accompagne.

-Et il est d'accord?

-A priori, ce n'est pas trop son genre de musique… Il préfère les vieux tubes des années 50 et 60, limite 70… Mais il doit vachement m'apprécier, parce que comme je lui ai demandé moi-même, il a accepté!

-Ah, parfait. Je suis content pour toi.

-Lulu… J'aurais besoin que tu me rendes deux services.

-Je t'écoute.

-Quand je rentrerai ce soir, je te confierai une lettre. Il faudra que tu la donnes à Roderich, par n'importe quel moyen, et que tu t'assures qu'il la lise.

–Aucun problème.

-Tu sais que je t'aime, Lulu?

oOo

Roderich marche en compagnie d'Elizabeta pour rejoindre un coin ombragé de la cour, lorsqu'ils sont arrêtés par un jeune garçon blond, qui n'a définitivement pas la taille moyenne des lycéens qui les entourent.

-Ludwig?! s'exclame Roderich, assez surpris.

-Salut. fait le blond, imperturbable, comme si sa présence dans l'enceinte du lycée était tout à fait normale. J'ai un truc pour toi. Et j'ai pris pas mal de risques pour quitter le collège et te retrouver, alors tu as intérêt à lire cette lettre.

Il tend une enveloppe vierge à l'adolescent, qui s'en saisit et l'ouvre, pour découvrir plusieurs feuilles de papier pliées en quatre et couvertes d'une écriture penchée et nerveuse que Roderich connaît bien. Il n'a même pas besoin d'apprendre l'expéditeur, il a deviné son identité.

oOo

 _Roderich,_

 _Je ne sais pas si cette lettre te parviendra avant ton concert… Je l'ai confiée à Ludwig. Je suppose donc qu'il te la transmettra. Oui. J'ai confiance en ce gamin, mine de rien._

 _Bref. Je suppose que tu te doutes que je ne t'écris pas pour parler de mon frère._

 _Ton concert… Oui, je suis au courant. Tu t'en fiches probablement, mais je suis fier de toi. Et content que tu aies cette opportunité de montrer au monde ton talent._

 _C'est dingue._

 _Je croyais que les mots viendraient tous seuls à force de les répéter dans ma tête sans cesse depuis des mois._

 _Et au moment où j'ai décrété que je ne reculerais plus et que je les coucherais sur papier, plus rien ne vient –à part les digressions, je pense que tu as remarqué._

 _Sincèrement, pourquoi je t'écris?_

 _Je pense qu'il y a des choses qui doivent être dites. Tôt ou tard –tard, dans mon cas. On ne peut pas vivre éternellement en se taisant._

 _Et il y a des choses que j'ai tues trop longtemps._

 _J'ai honte, Roderich, j'ai tellement honte de moi-même._

 _Depuis décembre, j'ai eu énormément de temps pour ressasser notre dernière conversation. Mes conclusions à mon sujet ne sont pas brillantes. C'est toi qui avais raison. Depuis toujours. Et moi je n'ai rien compris. L'égoïste de nous deux, c'est bien moi. Et je me cache derrière un pseudo altruisme qui n'a pour but que me faire passer pour le héros incompris de la famille Beilschmidt. J'ai été aveugle. Trop replié sur mon propre malheur, je n'ai pas vu, je n'ai pas voulu voir qu'un autre que moi souffrait et que mon état pouvait causer du souci à un être cher plus qu'aucun autre._

 _J'ai compris que mon ignorance t'a causé beaucoup de tort. J'ai compris que je t'avais blessé parce que j'étais trop occupé à ne voir que mes propres blessures._

 _Je suis désolé._

 _Ca ne changera peut-être rien pour toi de lire ces trois mots, mais moi, ça me soulage un peu. Je me sens déjà un peu moins lâche. Pas moins con, mais moins lâche. C'est déjà ça…_

 _J'ai été stupide de laisser tout ce temps s'écouler avant de te dire que je suis désolé, de te dire à quel point je regrette toutes mes paroles de ce jour là._

 _J'aurais dû te le dire à ce moment là. J'aurais dû t'appeler. J'aurais dû te voir, te parler, t'écrire. Peu importe par quel moyen, mais te le faire savoir._

 _Mais j'avais peur. Peur de ce que tu aurais pu me dire. Et puis, j'ai honte. J'ai tellement honte! J'ai été tellement en-dessous de tout! J'ai honte et j'ai peur de l'opinion que tu as de moi. Celle d'un crétin méprisable avec qui tu as perdu ton temps, j'imagine._

 _J'ai toujours eu un problème d'ego, tu le sais. Alors avoir honte de moi me paralysait. C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit. Je n'ai pas renoué avec toi avant aujourd'hui à cause de mon putain d'ego._

 _Et un cercle vicieux m'a pris au piège._

 _J'avais honte, je me taisais. Je ne te disais rien. J'avais encore plus honte. Et donc je te contactais encore moins._

 _Cette idée de lâcheté m'a obsédé. Je n'avais que toi en tête, Roderich. Quoi que j'ai pu dire à propos de mes préoccupations._

 _Et c'est là que j'ai foiré mes examens de Noël._

 _Du coup, ça m'a paru encore plus impossible de reprendre contact. Sache que tu es la personne la plus admirable et la plus digne de respect que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Et moi, je ne suis qu'un imbécile qui a raté parce qu'il a été trop con que pour étudier. Trop con pour garder sa soi-disant dignité._

 _Oui, je l'ai perdue. Dès l'instant où je t'ai laissé partir. Et par la même occasion, j'ai perdu l'envie de communiquer, parce que je ne me sentais plus à la hauteur. Je ne suis plus digne de toi._

 _Je crois que tu as saisi la thématique de la honte en spirale infernale._

 _Mais, non, ça ne s'arrête pas là. A partir d'un moment, j'ai voulu oublier par tous les moyens que j'étais un moins que rien._

 _J'ai essayé de compenser ma médiocrité en me donnant un genre cool. Le genre cool de l'internat, tu vois? La cigarette d'abord… Ensuite les concours " qui ramènera le plus de bouteilles en douce à l'internat" et "qui boira le plus avant de finir la tête dans la cuvette". Et il y a eu plus que des cigarettes et de l'alcool. Plus que quelques herbes. La simple adrénaline. Les bagarres, les paris. Comme ça, sans raison. Qu'est-ce qui ne circule pas comme merde parmi les élèves? On en a fait, des soirées de débauche. Antonio a une guitare, ici. Et la seule chose qui m'a fait croire que j'étais un peu plus digne que les autres shootés, c'était de brailler des médiocres reprises des Beatles en m'accompagnant à la guitare._

 _Je sais. Pas brillant._

 _Peut-être que tu comprendras, maintenant. Je ne t'ai pas adressé un mot parce que pour cette même raison j'étais en train de détruire ma dignité consciencieusement._

 _Sans toi, je ne suis rien, même pas un crétin, seulement un tas de merde ambulant._

 _Je me souviens t'avoir déçu._

 _Tu n'es pas la première personne à me dire ça. Mais tu es la seule personne dont la déception me blesse, dont je ne supporte pas d'être la déception._

 _Je t'ai décrit ma personne sous le pire des jours qui soit. J'ai fait exactement ce que tu redoutais que je fasse. Je suis la plus grosse déception qui ait jamais existé._

 _Je crois bien que j'ai touché le fond. Et à un moment, quand on a touché le fond, on n'a plus d'autre choix que de remonter, non?_

 _Alors, crois-tu que, moi qui ai touché le fond de la stupidité, qui me suis encore plus profondément enfoui dans ta déception, j'ai une chance de remonter à la surface, ou mieux, dans ton estime?_

 _J'ai trop souvent déçu. Mais que je t'ai déçu, toi, je ne peux le supporter._

 _Je ne sais pas vraiment où j'ai voulu en venir avec cette lettre, mais j'avais besoin de l'écrire._

 _Je suis profondément désolé de t'avoir blessé et déçu._

 _Je n'ai peut-être aucun moyen de me rendre meilleur à tes yeux. Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je t'aime.  
Si ma présence t'importe encore, sache que je serai là, à tes côtés, pour ton triomphe.  
Tu me manques,_

 _Gil._

oOo

Comme Ludwig le lui a demandé, Roderich a lu. Tout. Entièrement.

A la fin de sa lecture, son visage traduit son trouble.

-Je… commence-t-il.

Sa voix se brise.

Il est d'un côté ravi. Gilbert lui a enfin adressé des excuses.  
Mais il s'en fiche –enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment vrai. Ca compte pour lui, mais il y a désormais plus important. Parce que de l'autre côté, il est complètement alarmé quant à l'état psychologique de Gilbert, qui, en plus de sa dignité, a détruit son estime de lui-même.

Et si lui pardonner et de nouveau sortir avec lui peut l'aider à se reconstruire, c'est encore une raison de plus pour que Roderich le fasse.

-Je l'aime… murmure-t-il pour lui même.

oOo

Dans sa chambre, Gilbert a enfilé un costume rouge sombre sur une chemise blanche, et Francis et Antonio admirent le résultat.

-Si t'étais mon genre, je craquerais! ironise Francis.

-Je doute que ce costume aille aussi bien à Arthur, navré.

-Non, tu as raison. Il est fait pour toi. admet Antonio. Nul doute que Roderich va succomber. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'Ulrich ne va pas te ramener, ce soir.

-Bon, princesse, il est temps que tu y ailles. Ton carrosse t'attend.

Gilbert prend une profonde inspiration.

Il doit se calmer.

Dans un geste presque désespéré, il étreint ses deux amis, qui en retour lui tapotent les épaules.

-Là, là, Gil. Tout va bien se passer. murmure Francis.

L'albinos se redresse, ajuste son veston, et quitte la chambre d'un pas qui se veut assuré.

Dans le couloir, il rencontre Diego, occupé à fumer un cigare par la fenêtre.

-Ouah, mec, tu vas où sapé comme ça?

Le projet de Gilbert était resté un secret…

-A un concert de musique classique. Et accessoirement, reconquérir un cœur.

-Ca c'est la classe. High five, et respect.

Amusé, Gilbert frappa dans la main de son ami, qui lui souhaite plein succès. Ensuite, il quitte le bâtiment et disparaît dans la nuit, rejoignant Ulrich qui le mène à toute vitesse de l'autre côté de la ville.

oOo

Disons les choses franchement, Gilbert et Ulrich ont hérité de places de merde. Ils sont au milieu de la salle, à l'extrémité d'une rangée de sièges inconfortables, et les gens de devant gâchent la vue, en plus de papoter de choses stupides en attendant que le concert commence.

Après une attente qui a paru interminable, on annonce enfin le début des festivités. On annonce le nom de Roderich Edelstein.

Gilbert a le souffle coupé lorsqu'il voit son âme sœur s'avancer sur la scène. Roderich est magnifique. Il marche d'un pas déterminé vers le piano, faisant abstraction des centaines de personnes qui se massent à ses pieds. Gilbert peut sentir son appréhension, mais le pianiste se sait à la hauteur.  
Dès les premières notes, les traits fins se durcissent sous l'effet de la concentration. Mais le public est transporté. Les doigts du pianiste virevoltent sur le clavier, s'abattant tantôt avec douceur, tantôt avec ardeur sur les touches noires et blanches. Roderich vit cette prestation, communiquant sa passion à son public, se laissant emporter par la mélodie qu'il joue et emmenant les spectateurs avec lui. Gilbert est bouleversé. Il n'a jamais entendu une prestation aussi parfaite de la part de son ami. Il est heureux. Transporté de joie de pouvoir poser les yeux sur cette personne qu'il aime tant. Mais l'appréhension du moment de leurs retrouvailles demeure.

Déjà, la première partie du concert se termine.  
Roderich salue, un peu gauche. Il a toujours eu horreur de ça. Le public n'est pas avare d'applaudissements.

Quant à lui, Gilbert s'est levé et a faussé compagnie à Ulrich, qui pour sa part est encore sous le charme du talent de Roderich et qui s'en aperçoit à peine.  
Gilbert franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparent de la scène d'un pas vif, et malgré les protestations d'un homme que l'albinos identifie comme le professeur de son petit ami, il s'introduit dans les coulisses.

C'est là qu'il cueille Roderich à sa sortie de scène.  
Le public n'a pas encore fini d'applaudir que le jeune pianiste s'arrête sur la dernière marche et pose les yeux sur Gilbert.  
Il se fige. Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes, alors qu'un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

Gilbert ne peut réprimer son propre sourire.

Sans prévenir, Roderich se jette dans ses bras.  
L'albinos le réceptionne en douceur, plonge sa tête dans son cou, s'enivre de son odeur. Le brun fait de même.

Enfin, ils se sont retrouvés. Il n'y a pas besoin de mots. Pas pour le moment. Pas encore.

Il n'est plus question de vexation ni de distance, ni de déception ou de honte.  
Il n'est question que de musique.

Celle de deux cœurs enfin réunis qui battent à l'unisson.

FIN

* * *

Voilà voilà... L'idée de base m'est donc venue lorsque j'écoutais mon meilleur ami assurer la première partie du pianiste Boris Giltburg, lauréat du concours belge Reine Elizabeth, qui se tenait dans une collégiale. Et un ami qui loge à l'internat est venu, ce qui m'a surprise parce que j'ignorais qu'ils avaient le droit de sortir le soir. L'idée originale, c'était ça, et après il a fallu broder autour...

Traductions

An deiner Seite : à tes côtés (allemand)

Madre de Dios : mère de Dieu (juron espagnol)

Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be : soudain, je ne suis pas la moitié de l'homme que j'étais (anglais; tiré de la chanson _Yesterday_ des Beatles)

Berliner Dom: cathédrale de Berlin (allemand) En fait, c'est une église protestante.

Note

N'ayant jamais été ivre, j'ai décrit les effets de l'ivresse comme j'ai pu...

Les personnages apparaissant dans cette fic sont donc Prusse, Autriche, Allemagne, Hongrie, France, Espagne, Romano, Cuba (Diego), Germania (Ulrich), Estonie (Eduard), Russie,... Et je pense que c'est tout.

Merci pour votre lecture, j'attends vos reviews!

A la prochaine.


End file.
